


Trifa - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Mind Break, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Police Brutality, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Trifa escaped the night of the White Fang attack on Belladonna Manor. But Captain Saber Rodentia of the Menagerie Guard will do whatever it takes to ensure the former terrorist pays for her crimes.
Relationships: Trifa/Original Male Character(s), Trifa/Saber Rodentia (RWBY)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Trifa - Arrested!

Trifa dashed down the alley of Kuo Kuana, the flashing red and blue lights of a police cruiser passing through the dirt roads of Menagerie’s capital. She’d lived in the city all her life and had long learned routes that few others could use to navigate it, skills she’d gladly put to use in the White Fang’s glorious crusade.

But the crusade had blown up in their faces. Corsac and Fennec’s attack on Belladonna Manor had cost the former his life and turned the entire island against the White Fang. Trifa had barely escaped after Blake Belladonna and her monkey faunus friend had knocked her out and made to reinforce the mansion. Ever since, the spider faunus had been on the run, scouring for scraps while dodging the Menagerie Guard, waiting for the glorious day that High Leader Adam would lead an invasion to purify the homeland of their people in preparation for the final crusade against humanity!

But that day never came. Ghira Belladonna led a militia force to Haven Academy and no word had come from high command since. Trifa had been sure that orders would come down eventually, but by the time the attack force returned and news spread of a new faunus rights organization, the only whispers she’d heard were that High Leader Adam had fled the battle in shame.

There would be no rescue. There would be no glorious new dawn. The cause that Trifa had dedicated her entire life to had been reduced to dust, and Chieftain Belladonna had taken extreme measures to bury the organization he had once led, to make room for the new paltry ‘non-violent’ group he had started. To appease his human masters, the so-called ‘leader’ had declared all remaining White Fang operatives who didn’t turn themselves in would be classified as rogue huntsmen. And if a rogue huntsman was arrested, the laws of the kingdoms and Menagerie would strip them of all rights and remand them to slavery for life. A trained fighter with aura, capable of killing scores before they could be stopped, could not be allowed to act outside the government’s purvey after all.

She needed to escape the island and go into hiding until she could formulate a new plan, a way to strike back. She raised her arms, her hands’ flesh turned grey by her spider faunus biology, and fired a line of webbing from the spinneret on her wrist to the top of the nearest building. It stuck tight to the wood and she began to climb for the docks—

\--Until a gunshot rang out and cut the line in two. Trifa squealed and crashed into the dirt, dust flying around.

“Sir! We’ve found her!”

Shit!

Trifa jumped to her feet, catching sight of three Menagerie Guard charging towards her down the alley, led by Captain Saber Rodentia himself. Let them come, she’d crush them.

She held out her hands and fired a pair of webbing lines towards the policemen. Captain Rodentia ducked and dodged them, but his two minions caught them in the chest. Trifa tugged the webbings taut and yanked the guards forward, planning to use them to topple Saber to the ground.

Unfortunately, the gerbil faunus had not reached his esteemed rank for no reason. In his full uniform armor, he leapt off the wall and bounded into the center of the alley, his men toppling over where he had been before. Trifa disconnected the web lines and aimed a new burst at the captain.

But Captain Rodentia was faster, raising his pistol and firing a shot straight at her palms. Trifa flinched and her enemy used the time to close the distance.

“For the Fang!” she shouted, throwing a haymaker at Saber’s face.

The armored guardsman caught her punch and squeezed hard on her wrist, clogging her spinneret from firing any more webbing. She tried to aim her other hand, but he snatched that one as well. Well trained by the police academy and physically stronger than her, Trifa soon found herself spun around and _slammed_ face-first into the alley wall, her face and chest smushing into the wood. Her arms were wrenched behind her back and a pair of handcuffs locked them there.

“No!” Trifa whined, thrashing about in an attempt to escape her captor’s grip.

“Trifa Aranea, you are under arrest for treason, domestic terrorism, attempted kidnapping, assault, and conspiracy,” Captain Rodentia proclaimed, tightening her cuffs to seal off her webbing as assuredly as the built-in gravity dust disrupted her aura. “By the Charter of Menagerie, through your crime, you have forfeited all rights due a free faunus. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Guard until such time a court of law deems you innocent or passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“Fuck you!” Trifa yelled, desperately trying to escape his hold. “You’re no true faunus! You’re just Ghira’s puppet— _ah!_ ”

Her ranting was cut off when Saber delivered a blistering smack to her bottom. Incased within her tight, black leather stealth uniform, her small but firm ass reeled from the spanking, her nubile flesh shooting bolts of sensation through her as the policeman’s fingers squeezed her butt.

The guards she’d tripped up before arrived then, growling as they set upon her while their captain restrained her. The first one gripped her grey hair at its roots and yanked her back, forcing Trifa to yelp in pain. He seized the chance to remove a metal ring gag from his belt and shoved the hoop into her mouth. The spider faunus’ lips clasped around the iron ring, her saliva lathering its smooth surface as the terrorist squealed her muffled protests.

Those protests only grew louder when the second guard got to work. The police officer slipped his fingers into the waistband of her black leather pants and slowly pulled them down, exposing the bare creamy skin of her legs to the cold night air, only her thin grey thong covering her pussy and asshole. Trifa whimpered, unsurprised when a knife flicked into her the fabric of that undergarment and snipped it away.

“Phlehse,” she mumbled, all her previous bluster gone. “Dhon’t duu thihs.”

Captain Rodentia scoffed, his fingers digging into her arms hard enough to bruise. He whirled her around and pressed her back into the wall, glaring at her. “You and your ‘brethren’ killed half a dozen of ours when you attacked Belladonna Manor. Good, honest faunus, who just wanted to protect their community, dead because you lot wanted to make a power grab. Well, guess what? There’s a price to terrorism, you criminal slut. Time to pay up.”

Trifa shook her hand madly, begging for mercy, but the captain wasn’t having it. His men gripped both of her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Saber reached out and rubbed the vulva of her clit, pinched the lips of her pussy together.

The spider faunus bit down on her ring gag and moaned, her body melting like butter no matter how terrified her mind was.

Saber leaned forward and bit the zipper of her black vest in his teeth. It was already partway down, Trifa had found that flashing the top of her buoyant boobs was a good was to convince Yuma to cover her patrols, so it didn’t take long for the zipper to come completely undone. The vest fell down her arms, fully exposing her pale breasts and their rock-hard pink nipples.

“Not too shabby,” Captain Rodentia remarked. He reached forward with the hand that wasn’t playing with Trifa’s clit and pinched down on her nipple. When the grey-haired woman groaned at the sensation, he smiled. “What do you think, boys? You think Ms. Aranea will fetch a good price on the auction block?”

The policemen chuckled. Each of them removed one hand from Trifa’s shoulders and slid them down to grope her breasts. The spider faunus’ tongue shot straight out her ring gag’s hole, sparks of pleasure shooting through her nerves as the officers’ fingers mauled her soft, supple flesh.

She had to resist this. She had to fight! She was a sister of the White Fang, she had to escape these traitors and live on to rally the cause. She had to—

Captain Rodentia stopped playing with her clit. Without warning, without preparation, he shoved two fingers into her pussy.

Trifa whined a long screech, her folds’ juices summoned out in full. Saber’s fingers ravaged her pussy, his course, rough digits scratching her walls in every direction. Combined with the policemen still squeezing her breasts and tight, inescapable pressure of being held against the alley wall, and the rush of brisk night air against her naked flesh, it was intoxicating.

And when Captain Rodentia’s fingers brushed just the right spot, at just the right speed, it became ecstasy. Trifa threw her head back and let out an animalistic _moan_ as an orgasm rocked through her. Her pussy clenched as tight as it could around the policeman’s knuckles, her juices flooding over his fingers.

Saber smirked and removed his soaked digits from Trifa’s cunt. He and his men smirked as they watched the spider woman pant hard, leaning against the wall as drool dribbled along her lips.

The captain reached his fingers into her mouth and slid them around the edge of her ring gag. Her tongue flicked out to his nails and eagerly licked her own cum, sweet, salty _cum_ , off his nails.

“What are you, Trifa?” Saber asked. “Are you a member of the White Fang? Are you a terrorist?”

Trifa sucked on his fingers and shook her head.

She _had_ been a terrorist. She’d thought she was doing what was right. She’d thought she’d save faunus the world over by following Adam Taurus and killing the Belladonnas. In hindsight, it was rather naïve, her actions, monstrous. And she deserved to be punished for them, deserved to be fucked raw like the criminal whore she was.

And if it felt like paradise in the process? That was just the pleasure of paying back society for her crimes.

Captain Rodentia smirked. “Are you a criminal, Trifa? Are you a slut?”

Trifa nodded. “Yehs, offisir! Fuhck me! Puhniesh meh fuor mahy criimes!”

The policeman chuckled. “No worries, whore. The court’s going to slap you in chains for the rest of your life. But if you don’t feel like waiting…”

Captain Rodentia turned around and walked out of the alley. The other two officers grabbed Trifa’s arms and hauled her after him.

Soon, the spider faunus was brought out into the street and bent over the hood of the police car. The criminal woman glanced around the nighttime street, unsurprised to find sparse few pedestrians out in public. But those that were there all stared at her naked form, muttering about how another White Fang terrorist was getting what she deserved.

Captain Rodentia gripped her wrists tight, his bulbous tip poking at her wet entrance, _much_ thicker than his fingers. With a single thrust, he impaled her on his cock.

Trifa squealed, the police officer’s rigid phallus spearing through her pussy. Her face and breasts were pressed against the warm metal of the cruiser’s hood, squished tight as she was railed back and forth, pounded over and over, her handcuffs jingling behind her. Saber’s hips slapped against her ass cheeks with each pounding, her jiggling rumps turning red from the impacts.

The other guards grinned at her punishment, the civilians gleefully watching the terrorist whore getting what she so richly deserved. A few of them licked their lips, clearly thinking about buying her as a slave once the courts found her guilty.

Trifa didn’t care. Screw risking her life for faunus she’d never even met! This was where she belonged, this was what she wanted! This sentence, this raw, brutal, _fucking_!

Every time she was stabbed by Saber’s cock, another spike of pleasure shot through her, utter euphoria flooding her body as his huge dick finally reached her womb. His thrusts sped up, growing rapid as his penis tore across her pussy, ravaging her cunt with every impalment.

Another orgasm hit Trifa like a hurricane, the spider faunus moaning with everything she had as euphoria melted through her veins. Her pussy tightened around Saber’s dick, her walls bathing his length in her juices as gripped him like a vice.

Captain Rodentia grunted in pleasure and slammed the terrorist slut into his balls. His cock finally reached its limit and unloaded a massive load of white cream into her womb, pulling her arms back like reins as if she were a horse faunus. She certainly neighed like one.

The policeman released her arms, the criminal woman slumping down across the car hood, her muscles completely spent. His dick pulled out of her pussy with a _pop_ , a bead of cum dripping down her thighs.

The civilians lost interest at that point, dispersing back to complete the night’s business. The other police officers wrenched Trifa up by her arms and tossed her into the back seat of the cruiser before hopping in the front. Captain Rodentia got in beside his capture, his fingers already invading her lower lips once more.

And Trifa herself? If she wasn’t gagged, she would have had a grin the size of the shattered moon.

The cruiser’s siren flared to life amidst the cold Menagerie night and drove her away to jail.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Dasand. I didn't even remember Trifa existed before he reminded me of her, but that's one of the joys I'm discovering about taking requests, as girls I wouldn't normally have thought of get moved up the queue to bask in this really dark kink. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story publication, I currently have three requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!


End file.
